


Just my pet

by suzzy0662



Category: GOT7
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-13
Updated: 2019-01-13
Packaged: 2019-10-09 13:59:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17408201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/suzzy0662/pseuds/suzzy0662
Summary: 因為我其實沒看過新版的寵物情人所以、恩就這樣吧。





	Just my pet

加班超過第4個小時，桌上有一塊咬了2口的麵包，這份檢討報告再寫不完，明天就是在會議上被經理像上次一樣公開羞辱，想到這裡王嘉爾就幾乎不覺得餓了，精力飲料一灌，再寫個10頁就可以結束，公司外已經灰暗的天色緩慢自然地落下雨滴。

等到王嘉爾終於印出文件簡單收拾完，才發現外面不知何時已經是傾盆大雨，悶悶的雷聲偶爾響起，身心俱疲的這個瞬間他決定叫車回家。

他住的大樓在單行道裡，到了巷口就讓司機停車，撐著傘準備轉進去那條熟悉的路，對側的小公園裡路燈的微光在雨水中看來也如此慘淡陰鬱，在大樓旁邊的單行道側邊有個巨大的紙箱，像是那種大型家具的外包裝，大雨中紙箱的邊角都已經有點濕濕爛爛的，明明這條路就不寬了誰把這種垃圾丟在這裡啊，王嘉爾癟著嘴邊發牢騷邊側身準備繞過去。

 

膝蓋正要從旁邊擦過的時候，紙箱突然劇烈地震動了一下。

王嘉爾練了一身肌肉沒錯，但其實非常膽小，感覺到紙箱在動的那一瞬間他唰地往後跳，手上的傘用力地甩了出去打在震動的紙箱上蓋，平時鍛鍊的成果就在這一刻嶄露無遺，紙箱蓋被打爛了一半，裡面的東西隱約地露出了一些。

王嘉爾看過的每一部恐怖片懸疑片都告訴他，這種時候探頭去看一定會發生不好的事，但剛剛那一甩太過激情，手上本來拿著的手機跟門鎖卡都他媽的跟著雨傘甩進箱子裡了呀。

紙箱又動了一下，王嘉爾從頭頂到腳底起了一整身雞皮疙瘩，打在身上臉上的雨水讓他的視線有點模糊，只好一邊大喊著我平時不做虧心事我不怕、一邊用腳踢了一下大紙箱。

紙箱安靜不動了。

憑著這股氣勢掀開了爛得剩下一半的紙箱蓋，王嘉爾一邊鬼吼鬼叫一邊亂踢紙箱的邊緣。

那東西就在裡面，被雨水淋得溼透、連發抖都那樣微弱。

要不是實在太大，王嘉爾絕對會相信這是被遺棄的小貓。

紙箱裡的男人連瀏海都濕透地黏在臉上，因為濕冷而微微地顫抖著身體，薄薄的長袖T恤看來完全沒有保暖的功效，但即使蜷縮著身體還是看得出來是個厚實的男性。

 

事後王嘉爾承認，當下要幫助這個人的決定，雖然一半是出於對小動物的關愛，但主要還是因為箱子裡的男人那張臉實在長得很好。

 

\--

 

男人隱約發著燒，被半抱半拖著進電梯的時候還打了好幾個噴嚏，大樓管理員一臉狐疑地幫王嘉爾按著電梯門，眼神掃過全身溼透的兩個人。

 

「李伯伯謝謝啊、我這表哥就真的是一個大白癡，被女友甩了就喝個爛醉還淋雨，還讓您幫忙真的不好意思啊、謝謝、感謝、」王嘉爾把男人冰冷的身體往自己身上靠，一邊使盡平常鍛鍊的力氣撐著他，一邊還要對管理員擠出一個不自然的笑容來掩飾自己不擅長的謊話，管理員也就誒誒應付幾句，顯然地在確認是住客認識的人之後也懶得多問。

 

折騰老半天終於進了房間、王嘉爾實在拖不動這麼大個人了，就讓他那樣躺在床前面的地毯上，用浴巾盡量擦去水珠、吹風機全身吹個８分乾、拎張厚毯子蓋著。

 

把空調溫度調高，王嘉爾精疲力盡、雙眼酸澀，只想洗澡睡覺，而當他終於躺在床上的時候，閉上眼睛之前稍微覺得自己可能是累瘋了，如果撿回來的這個人是通緝犯或殺人魔……唉早知道撿到東西就先送警察局了……

 

很怪異地他一夜好眠，甚至因為睡得好而比預定的鬧鐘更早醒來。

 

被子裡非常溫暖，柔軟的肌膚觸感跟溫度令他十分放鬆，這是他跟上一任分手之後就沒再感受到的暖意，但王嘉爾的前任沒有如此單的眼皮、和兩顆點綴在上面的小痣，臉的皮膚光滑透亮，稍稍掀開被子，裡面的身體皮膚也同樣光滑，王嘉爾遲鈍地察覺自己與這個人以一種交纏擁抱的姿勢緊貼著，只隔著他自己薄薄的睡衣，因為眼前的單眼皮男是全裸的。

王嘉爾下意識地一腳踢開對方，驚恐地往後縮。

單眼皮男就那樣滾下王嘉爾的單人床，薄被半遮半掩著，他因為吃痛而醒來，細長眼睛裡一閃即逝的煩躁，隨即又顯得有點迷惘，舉手抓撓亂七八糟的頭髮，露出了非常寬的肩跟非常好看的頸子。

「啊…唉…」單眼皮裸男看了一下周圍、嘆了一口氣，依然薄被半遮半掩，手腳並用地爬了過來，在王嘉爾腿邊不情不願地喵了一聲。

 

\--

「Jackson前輩，等下結束後一起去喝酒吧？」崔榮宰親熱地靠上來，他進了公司之後算是第一次完成一個比較困難的交易，也是多虧王嘉爾這個前輩幫了他不少。

「啊、今天不行耶，榮宰啊、我撿了隻貓，真的很能吃又很纏人，而且他最近有點小感冒、我想趕快回家看小虎啊、」王嘉爾邊收拾東西邊看了一下自己列的購物清單，泡菜、肉、起士、牛奶、維他命、大號睡衣。

「啊我家狗小時候也是那樣的，沒關係，等小虎好了我們再去喝酒吧，」

的確王嘉爾沉迷回家吸貓這件事。

下雨的夜晚裡撿到的流浪貓，正趴在王嘉爾的背上、喉嚨裡發出小小的聲音表示著肚子餓。

「你好重啊，不是買了炸雞嗎先吃吧、」流浪貓不願意挪動身體，反而趨向躁動地用手磨蹭隔著衣服搔刮王嘉爾的腹肌，弄得王嘉爾有點興奮，只好趕緊把牛奶塞進冰箱然後站起來拉開目測180公分高的流浪貓。

流浪貓挑了一下嘴角，給他一個令他心臟顫動的壞笑，然後抽開身體坐到餐桌前大口吞吃食物。

 

王嘉爾再度覺得自己可能是累到精神異常才會讓這種事情發生，畢竟那天早上的對話他想起來都覺得不可思議。

 

那個早上男人蹲在他腳邊，看著一臉驚恐的王嘉爾自顧自地說，「收養我吧，我是流浪貓，又冷又餓、很可憐的，」

看這體大男學生的體型跟分明高於自己的身高，王嘉爾忍不住想吐槽看來你流浪的時候吃得滿好的嘛。

「你…你是認真的嗎、流浪貓、呃、貓先生？」

「小虎。」

「不是流浪貓嗎、怎麼還有名字的？」

「因為我是貓界的老虎。」

王嘉爾勉強壓下再次吐槽的衝動、試著平靜地問，「好、那小虎、為什麼不穿衣服跑到我床上來呢？」

「衣服髒的、會弄髒床啊？」

「那就在地上睡啊、以後我買個貓床給你、」

「你這房間這麼小，放什麼床啊，一起睡就好了、你自己整理一下，我去洗個澡啊、」流浪貓把薄被往王嘉爾身上一放，晃著下面逕自熟門熟路地往浴室去了。

 

王嘉爾就這樣莫名其妙地開始了養貓生活。

自稱流浪貓林小虎的男人光明正大地住進他家，在一整天上司與工作與雜事的疲勞轟炸之後，腳步沉重的王嘉爾有氣無力地推開門，本來正在攪動著鍋裡的什麼的小虎聽到聲音三步併作兩步靠過來，二話不說貓下比主人高的肩頭、雙手捧起主人光彩黯淡的臉一陣磨蹭，順勢摩擦到胸口，在努力鍛鍊出來的胸肌前邊搓揉邊搔癢，王嘉爾忍不住笑了，感覺到主人胸口的震動，小虎毅然地抬頭，額前的瀏海磨得亂七八糟，「有別的味道啊、」然後立即表情冷漠地轉身回到剛剛攪動的鍋前不發一語。

 

「是後輩的香水啦、下班正好遇見他就摟了我一下嘛，小虎啊、」手討好地貼上貓的後背磨蹭幾下，順勢還捏了一下暖熱的後頸，流浪貓沒轉頭、隱隱散發出一種不悅的味道，絲毫沒有家貓的樣子，王嘉爾嘟起嘴，鍋裡的食物飄出陣陣香氣，他只好把手往上探，捏了一下小虎挺挺的鼻子，「小虎啊不要生氣了，給爸爸抱抱吧？」

 

寬厚背影的貓微微動了一下，順順地關了火，轉過身來緊緊地把主人鎖在懷裡，主人開心地露出臉上小小的笑紋，貓用挺挺的鼻子摩擦了一下那兩道彎彎的痕跡，然後迅速地用舌頭舔、用嘴唇碰，最後以有點粗暴急切的方式吻著王嘉爾，「以後不准沾著別人的味道回家了，」領養來的流浪貓以一種高高在上的方式說，細長的單眼皮裡帶著一些小小的威脅。

 

小虎做菜相當熟練，在成為流浪貓之前也許是廚師吧，王嘉爾一邊沉浸在這種回家就有人準備好食物、用愛與撒嬌來迎接的美好感覺，一面低頭吸著自己碗裡的湯，這晚餐的用意太明顯了，烤大蒜、山藥泥麥飯、生章魚、泡菜涼拌牡蠣和海鮮湯，這貓做了一頓明顯要他好好補充精力的晚飯。

 

他們後來約定了小虎身為寵物，必須多少聽從主人的話，小虎不耐煩地抓了抓頭髮，「哪有貓會聽話的、而且真的想把我當寵物的話就要照顧我，我能自己做飯，但你身為主人要幫我洗澡啊、」王嘉爾想想也對，就約定了每周一是他幫小虎洗澡的日子（其他天小虎自己洗）。

 

吃飽了的小虎慵懶地賴在主人的大腿上，讓主人細心地按摩他的頭皮跟肩膀，滿意地瞇著眼睛對著主人家居服縫隙裡露出來的一小塊肚子肌膚呼氣，雖然親暱但王嘉爾已經覺得自己快要勃起，只好細聲地問小虎要不要洗澡睡覺覺了呀？

 

小虎一瞬間眼中閃過一絲興奮的光彩，然後很快就恢復成面無表情，「好啊、主人幫我洗乾淨喔、」然後優雅地踱步往浴室去。

 

王嘉爾雖然想像過這種畫面，但這件事實際執行起來還是頗為尷尬，他的貓小虎、或是說、自稱是流浪貓小虎的這個男人，全身赤裸地坐在浴缸邊緣大方地對他張開雙腿，用突出的下巴示意他過來完成主人的任務，王嘉爾擠了一下手中的海綿、鼓起勇氣，決定最早開始洗的目標是小虎因為仰起的下巴而更明顯的喉結，可惜他滑了一下一臉撲在流浪貓小虎的肚子上，腹肌線條隱隱約約地，但肚臍下的毛髮倒是十分明顯。

 

他的貓低下頭定定地看他，眼神交會，手指梳理王嘉爾軟茸的頭髮，然後輕輕地把他壓近自己的陰莖。

王嘉爾不但理解、並且其實是從撿到他的那個晚上就暗暗期待著這個。

手上的海綿擠出泡沫，輕柔地覆上還只有半硬的那東西，潤滑著由下往上，王嘉爾的眼睛大而濕潤，癡迷的眼神一點也無法從小虎的臉上移開，直到他的東西在他的手與濕潤的海綿、白厚綿軟的泡沫中完全硬挺，前端濕潤泛紅地微微從王嘉爾的手指中探出，那東西圓潤的部分已經被分泌出的前液包裹，王嘉爾迫不急待地用溫水沖過，泡沫完全褪去之後迫不及待舔上、然後用溫熱的口舌包裹。

 

他的貓在激動之時拉扯著他的頭髮，拇指磨蹭他的額頭，粗暴地磨蹭著他的上顎射精。

「不要漏出來了」小虎一手揉捏著主人光滑的臉頰，一手慢慢地把自己半軟的東西從他的口中退出，然後又把手指伸進去他的口中攪動著，混著那些濕滑又黏稠的東西磨蹭他的舌頭，乖巧的主人把那些體液全數吞下，還細細地舔乾淨了小虎的手指。

 

後來他的貓在浴缸裡操弄著他，本來因為浴缸裡水放的淺而覺得有點冷，但小虎幹到後來提著他的腰讓他貼著自己，厚實的胸腹摩擦著主人的背，下面被小虎的另一隻手溫柔地搓揉著前端，「小……小虎、爸爸不行了、讓、讓爸爸射吧，」  
「爸爸隨時都可以射的」，流浪貓絲毫沒有放鬆折磨他陰莖的手指，溫柔而緩慢地揉著前端的小孔，王嘉爾緊抓著浴缸邊緣，讓自己的貓邊操著後面、邊玩著他的前面而高潮，在因為過度的快感哭叫出來之前，壓在他身後那個自稱流浪貓小虎的男人固定住了他忍不住向前頂的腰，毫無距離地操著他的小洞、操著他度過那些內部抽動著的高潮。

 

醒來的時候是半夜，清爽溫暖地躺在床上，王嘉爾在他的貓寬寬的胸膛上深深地吸了一口氣，大號睡衣全部都是跟自己一樣的味道，只是貓的體溫感覺意外地高，像夢一樣美好的寵物。

 

直到有一天他提著草莓牛奶回家，開門的時候他已經馴養三個月的貓沒有走過來迎接他，睡衣整整齊齊地疊放在衣櫃裡，貓消失了，王嘉爾無力地跪坐在房間裡，那人連梳子裡的一根黑髮都沒有留下，就那樣突然地消失，如他突然地出現的那個雨夜一樣。

 

林在範終於交出他的稿子，對於寫劇本寫到失蹤三個月的編劇，朴珍榮沒有太訝異，畢竟這人之前狀況實在很差，行屍走肉一樣，他不忍心逼他，在這個圈子裡他跟他一樣，不夠出名就是可以被取代的人。但林在範臉色紅潤地回到工作室，交給他最後一部作品跟違約金，從此他是無業遊民，因為找到了那個人所以想再試著完成當年的攝影夢。

 

王嘉爾的假請完了，他再沮喪明天也得回去上班，這個短短的假期裡他試過拼命運動到精疲力盡、拼命灌酒嚎啕大哭、徹夜找不同的朋友說話只為避開他自己的床，然而不管他怎麼逃避也無法阻止醒來的時候理解到他已經沒有了貓。

 

便利商店的便當看起來又乾又顏色黯淡，但他絲毫不在意地結帳，直到電梯到達他住的樓層，門口的小小紙箱裡蹲著一個穿著過大T恤的單眼皮男人。

他衝上去搓揉他的貓，眼淚從浮腫的眼眶中滿溢，他聽說過貓有時候會因為無趣而離家出走，所以心裡還偷偷地存著一點希望。

 

而當林在範回抱住他告訴他這次要養我一輩子的時候，他知道他的流浪貓回到他身邊了。

 

\--

對我承認我只是想讓他們打炮而已。


End file.
